Universitarios
by Nahomy
Summary: Ella: Organizada y seria. El: Un infantil mujeriego sin remedio. ¿Qué se puede esperar de una pareja así?  -¡No somos Pareja!  -Uh... claro, claro...  como decía, ¿que puede pasar cn una PAREJA asi? entra y descúbrelo ;


Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la fabulosa S. Meyer, yo solo los utilizo como una especie de muñecos "Vodoo" ;).

* * *

><p>CABELLO, INSTITUTO Y PELEAS.<p>

Y ahí estaba. El muchacho con cabello negro, de ojos color Esmeralda. En aquel lunes. Esa noche habría una lluvia de estrellas. Ella no creía en que las estrellas concedían deseos. Aunque esa noche lo intentaría. Pediría algo muy grande, casi imposible de cumplir. Pediría que él dejara de ser un completo idiota y que se comportara como alguien de 19 años, no de 9. Pero sabía que eso era imposible.

-¡Por todos los santos! ¡Ya no eres un niño Edward! ¡Te juro que la próxima vez que vuelvas a cambiar el contenido de las botellas de shampoo te arrancaré la cabeza! ¿Estas escuchando?-

-¡Claro que te escucho! ¡Hasta la vieja de al lado te escucha! ¿Que tiene de malo tener el cabello azul por unas cuantas semanitas?-

Ese no fue un comentario muy inteligente. Lo interesante era que ya lo había echo reiteradas veces… 3 para ser exactos. Desde que se mudaron juntos, cuando Edward tenía 17 e Isabella 16. Todo fue un acto de rebeldía hacia sus padres, pero a veces ella se arrepentía de ello. Y Edward tan tranquilo como siempre, tan…desinteresado. Y seguía riéndose de su cabello. No lo aguantaría más. Lo agarró por la camiseta, pero fue más rápido y escapó. No señor, esto no se iba a quedar así. Acto seguido, pasó a perseguirle por todo el salón, pasando por la cocina, la alcoba de ella y terminando en la de él, donde lo agarró y le dio un rodillazo en plena entrepierna.

-¡listo! Ahora me siento feliz, y por favor, ¿si eres tan amable de mover tu trasero y llevarnos al instituto? ¡Gracias!- depositó un beso en su mejilla, que fue mas como una burla que como una muestra de cariño. El ya estaba acostumbrado. Pero así, con todo y sus rabietas… el la amaba.

Claro que con un amor de hermanos, de amigos íntimos. El no soportaría verla sufrir. Hubo una vez. Ella estuvo a punto de ser el juguete de un loco borracho en aquella fiesta de ingreso a la universidad. Ella hubiera sufrido mucho, mucho mas de lo que el podría aguantar. Si no hubiera estado él allí… Todavía recuerda cuando ella era una chiquilla dulce, tranquila. Pero esa noche la marco por completo. De la niña dulce, se transformó en algo más… fuerte. Pero Ed sabia que todavía quedaba un poco de esa chiquilla tímida con la que tuvo su primer beso, en aquel juego de la botella, en la casa de la niña más popular de entonces: Jessica. Todo fue muy rápido, tan solo fue un leve roce. De hecho, no debería considerarse como beso. Pero roce o no, fue el primero, y eso nadie lo podría negar. Y claro que lo marcó… Libre, jamás atado a nada. Solo a ella, que en ese instante se dio cuenta que era su vida. No podría ser nada sin ella, era muy simple: como el ying yang. El bien y el mal. Los dos se complementaban perfectamente. El un picaflor, libre, un niñito en tamaño extra grande, y ella… bueno, ella era tan seria y organizada… Una loca persona seria y organizada.

-¡muévete Edward! ¡Llegamos tarde!- se escuchaba su voz desde muy lejos, en el estacionamiento. El nunca supo como podía gritar tan fuerte y alto desde el estacionamiento hasta el tercer piso en el que vivían. Pero decidió dejar eso para más tarde, y bajó para ir al instituto.

Ya abajo, entró en su Volkswagen W12 Coupe rojo, regalo de despedida de su madre cuando salió de su casa, claro, aunque a su padre ese regalito no le hizo mucha gracia. El dice que es un bueno para nada y que en casa tenía todas las comodidades que podría tener jamás. Lo que el no sabe es que por esas razones se fue de casa. Tom no quería todas las comodidades del mundo, el quería abrirse al mundo, conocer cosas nuevas. Pero su padre no lo entendía. Quizá era esa una razón por la que odiaba a Bella. El decía que era muy abierta, siempre a la defensiva, agresiva, que no era una dama. Tal vez tenía razón en lo de agresiva, pero ¿Cómo osaba a decir que ella no era una dama? Puede que no siempre se comporte como tal, pero claro que era una dama. Sin darse cuenta, ya habían llegado al instituto.

Quiso bajar y abrirle la puerta, como todo caballero que se consideraba el, pero esas cositas como que a ella no parecían importarle, mas bien, en cierta forma le molestaban. Así que antes de que él tuviera tiempo de siquiera desabrocharse el cinturón de seguridad, ella ya estaba a unos 5 metros de allí. Se la quedó viendo impresionado. Lucía unos pantalones estilo militar, acompañados por una camiseta con el dibujo de un demonio de Tasmania en el centro y con una chaqueta de cuero, igualmente negra. Sus zapatos, unas obras de arte que ella había coloreado en uno de los tantos ataques de inspiración que le llegaban repentinamente. Cualquier otro diría que ese tipo de vestuario no era digno de una señorita, menos de una que procedía de una de las familias más adineradas no solo de la ciudad, sino de todo el país. Para Edward ella era simplemente… perfecta. Otra de las múltiples razones por las que él decidió mudarse con ella, no con ninguna otra persona. Se podría decir que ella era uno más. No le preocupaba que Bella lo viera desnudo al salir de la ducha, o en algún cambio de ropa, a ella no le sorprendería en lo más mínimo. De hecho, ella ya lo había visto. Muchas veces. Mas de las que una chica normal pudiera aguantar. No tenia temor de que ella lo drogara y lo violara, como lo haría una chiquilla común.

-tierra llamando a Ed… ¡tierra llamando a Edward! Maldita sea, ¡despierta ya!-

-uh?... oh si claro, las clases…-

-¿algún día me vas a decir qué es lo que piensas tanto? Me parece que hoy amaneciste un poco melancólico… ¿quién es la chica eh?- Ella lo miraba con preocupación y con humor a la vez. Ese no era el chico que ella conocía. Él era muy enérgico y despierto, ¿por qué hoy estaba distinto a las veces anteriores? De seguro era una chica. Ahora la pregunta más importante. ¿Quién?

Pensándolo bien, él se veía diferente esa mañana. Traía encima una camiseta roja con el sello de un águila, jeans y zapatos deportivos. De hecho el problema no lo traía su ropa. Tampoco era su cabello, lucía irreparablemente despeinado: como siempre. El problema estaba en sus ojos. Estaban más apagados, más… tristes. Devora había guardado un secreto por años. Sus ojos le parecían tan sexys. Mejor dicho, él le parecía sexy. Su cabello perfectamente despeinado. Su tez pálida, no al exceso, en su justa medida. Sus facciones tan a lo estrella de Hollywood. Su cuerpo, tan duro pero suave a la vez. Sus ojos. Tan profundos que parecían desnudar su alma y saber todo lo que ella estaba pasando. Tan misteriosos que se podría quedar observándolos todo el día sin saber que es lo que pasaba dentro de él. Tan sexys…

Sintió que algo la tocaba por la parte de atrás… una nalgada.

-Pero miren que tenemos aquí. Si es nada más y nada menos que la "dulce y tierna" Isabella. Me alegra volver a verte.-

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacer semejante estupidez? ¡Me las vas a pagar niño!-

-Sabes que me encanta que te pongas así. ¿Por eso lo haces? Ya me lo suponía. ¡Nadie se resiste a mi!-

Lo que faltaba. Primero llegan tarde a clases y luego esto. James. Un completo cretino. Quizá el mas cretino de toda la tierra. Era un tipo obsesionado con Bella. Decía que le encantaban las cosas difíciles de… domar. Esto no era reciente. Venía persiguiéndola desde que estaban en quinto año de primaria. Todo comenzó con una fiesta. James perseguía a Edward porque le había empapado "accidentalmente" de gaseosa. Cuando Ed pasaba por la mesa de bocaditos, y James pensaba que ya lo tenía acorralado, alguien le puso el pie, provocando que aterrizara justo encima del gran pastel helado que su mamá había ordenado esa mañana y que le había costado un ojo de la cara. Decidido a golpear al causante del accidente, agarró al primero que encontró del cuello. Se quedó paralizado por lo que vio. Era nada más y nada menos que una niña. Todas traían vestidos, menos ella. La que lo había echo todo. La que le puso el pie.

Eso tenía que ser un error. Y cuando le preguntó si había sido ella, simplemente pudo decir: "¿ves a alguien mas por aquí? No vuelvas a intentar tocar a mi mejor amigo, idiota". Si, toda una fierecilla desde entonces.

Y ahora la tenía justo delante de él. Acorralada junto al coche de su mayor enemigo. No dudó más, y la tiró al auto, impidiéndole el movimiento. Estaba tan excitado. Solo ella lo podía poner así.

Edward no lo aguantó más. Salió de su auto y se lanzó a James. Los que acababan de llegar solo reclamaban más y más golpes. Cada uno apostaba al mejor luchador según su parecer. Ella al fin reaccionó. Se lanzó a separarlos. Si algún maestro los encontraba en esas condiciones de seguro los llevarían directo al rectorado, los expulsarían. Por James ni le importaba. ¿Pero qué había de Edward? No lo permitiría.

-¡Eh tu! ¿Quieres que te echen a patadas de aquí?-

Pero Edward seguía sin hacerle caso.

Pues bien, no pensaba quedarse parada sin hacer nada. Agarró a Ed por el cuello y lo condujo hasta el auto. Y a James le regaló una gran patada en la entrepierna. Su especialidad.

No quería quedarse allí hasta que un soplón trajera consigo a algún maestro para que viera lo ocurrido, así que puso a Edward en el asiento de copiloto y salieron a toda velocidad del lugar, dejando a un James tirado en el suelo quejándose del dolor en su "amiguito" y, dejando a todos con la boca abierta por lo que acababan de presenciar por parte de una chica.

-Solo dejo en claro una cosa: Si puedo defenderme sola, sin ayuda de absolutamente nadie, eso te incluye a ti. ¿Entiendes?-

Oh si. Ella estaba realmente molesta. Ahora por culpa de él ella no estaría ese día en clase. Y esa era una de las cosas que más le molestaban. Incluso más que aquellas modas estúpidas que la gente solo sigue por entrar en algún grupito o por figurar con los demás. Él había metido la pata, y de que forma.

-¿pero no viste cómo te trataba ese tipo? Deberías estar agradecida… ¿Acaso querías que volviera a suceder lo de…

-DIJE que me puedo cuidar sola, gracias. Ahora estoy manejando tu apestoso auto, así que si no quieres tener un aparatoso accidente, morir y salir por la televisión y los periódicos como "dos adolecentes idiotas se estrellaron en algún lugar de la ciudad después de drogarse y tener sexo como estúpidos conejitos", déjate de joder.

Edward puso su sonrisa arrogante como siempre lo hacía cuando algo le causaba un ataque de ideas estúpidas pero divertidas, así que se lanzó al ataque.

-¿sabes qué?- Ella lo miró de reojo con un poco de fastidio y volvió la vista al frente sin antes rodar los ojos.

-¿Qué?- la bomba estaba a punto de explotar.

-No me molestaría salir en los periódicos con la leyenda de "dos adolecentes idiotas se estrellaron en algún lugar de la ciudad después de drogarse y tener _**sexo como estúpidos conejitos**_", sobre todo si la leyenda dijera "dos adolecentes idiotas pero _**tremendamente sexys**_ se estrellaron en algún lugar de la ciudad después de drogarse y tener _**sexo como estúpidos conejitos". **_¿Te matan las ganas no?-

Así como Bells guardaba sus secretillos, Edward también lo hacía. De hecho sus secretos eran muy parecidos. A él Bella le parecía tremendamente sexy también. Su forma de moverse, sus curvas, su rostro tan perfilado, sus ojos, su forma de actuar… su carácter de niña dura y arriesgada a todo era lo que más le mataba. Le encantaba su lenguaje sucio y vulgar, su forma de responder. Claro que él no se lo hacía saber, porque aunque no parezca, era todo un caballero, y ella… bueno, y ella era una dama. Tal vez la persona que más odiaba en este mundo era James, por lo que no pretendía comportarse como él.

-¡Jódete Edward!-

-OK… jódeme.-

-¡¿Qué cosa dices?-

-Dije…- se fue acercando lentamente a su oído, y cuando estuvo muy cerca de ella, se lo dijo con un tono muy seductor. -Dije… que me jodas tu, nena-

Ella paró el auto de golpe. Nadie venía por atrás ya que estaban en un atajo pedregoso, así que nadie se quejó de nada. Sostenía muy fuerte el volante, realmente estaba nerviosa.

* * *

><p>Bueno nenas, aquí está mi primer Fic, ¡Estoy tan emocionada! ^^<p>

Si es que encuentran alguna horrorgrafía por allí, no duden en avisarme y disculparme

Así mismo, si les gustó el fic o les pareció horrible (recuerden que soy nueva en esto) no duden en avisarme, todas las dudas, quejas y sugerencias son bienvenidas.

La pregunta del millón: ¿quieren que continúe con Lemmon o no? Igualmente, háganmelo saber.

Sin más que decirles (por ahora) me despido, y no se olviden en comentar! se me cuidan nenis! ^^


End file.
